


Fever Frenzy

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: There’s a reason why you should not have sex with someone who’s sick with cold and fever… or not…





	1. 1

title: Fever Frenzy, Part 1 of 3  
author : clueless_psycho  
fandom: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano  
characters/pairing: Asami/Akihito   
rating: NC17  
summary : There’s a reason why you should not have sex with someone who’s sick with cold and fever… or not…

Standard warning and disclaimer apply, I’m too lazy to write them all. No beta.

 

1.

It did not surprise Akihito to see Asami standing outside his apartment's door. It surprised him that the man showed up during daytime, as if Asami decided to check on him first before attending his business.

“I'm thrilled,” he mocked as he let Asami inside, “that you could manage to wait one week before checking on me. You must be desperate now.”

“I've been busy,” Asami replied. “You can't imagine how much you could do when you didn't have someone snooping at you on daily basis. What happened?”

“Fever,” Akihito said as he walked back to the living room. 

“You should've told me.” Asami leaned on the doorway that separated the living room and the genkan.

Akihito shrugged. “There's nothing to worry about, just a tough fever. I'll be fine soon and will go back haunting you so you can send your bodyguards to capture me again as usual. There's no need for a house visit.”

“What about work?”

Work had always been a problem to Akihito when he got sick, because he was not a salaryman and he did not have a regular monthly earning. He had insurances to cover the medical bills, and the medical bills were fortunately not much this time given that he only had a common flu, however, not being able to work for several days meant that he could not earn any money and he might not been able to make ends meet before next month. But hell if he told Asami all about it. “Work is fine,” he said coldly as he sat down on the floor. “Sorry I can't serve you tea, I haven't been going to the supermarket for the longest time.”

“I'll send someone to clean and tidy up, and perhaps stock up your fridge too,” said Asami. “This place is a mess.”

“This place is always like this,” Akihito snapped. That was not true. His apartment had been messier the past one week than it usually was. It smelled bad too because Akihito hardly opened the window to let fresh air in. However, he did not like the idea of a stranger invading his privacy in this apartment. Asami should be the only one, except himself, to know that he actually had a collection of camo printed briefs. Even his friends laughed about it. Still, the thought of his fridge getting stock up was tempting. “Now that you have seen how I am, you can leave. I need to rest so I can snoop on you again tomorrow. You don't have the habit of fucking a sick person, do you?”

“I don't,” Asami answered.

“Good,” Akihito got up. “You know where the door is.” He headed for the bedroom.

It didn't surprise him either that Asami followed him to the bedroom. In fact, he kind of expected it. He would be disappointed if Asami did not. He yelped when Asami grabbed him, shoved him to the door and pinned him with his body.

“Didn't you just say you didn't fuck a sick person?” he protested.

“Yeah, but you should not believe me. Besides, I’m already here,” said Asami before swallowing any other protests Akihito might have with a hot, hungry kiss that made Akihito feel even hotter in addition to his fever. He automatically opened his mouth, welcoming Asami, suddenly realizing that he had been missing this.

It did not take long before they ended up in bed, clothes torn away. Akihito thought that he should not be that aggressive considering that he was still sick, however, he had Asami beneath him in his glorious nakedness. He also thought that he should not get too easily aroused in his illness, however, with Asami's hand toying his cock, he had no other choice. 

“You'll... gethh... infected,” he breathed. He tried not to make too much or too loud sounds, as the apartment walls were thin and he did not know whether the neighbours were in or not. It proved to be difficult because he was actively moving his hips, rubbing his perineum against Asami's hard-on. Asami was ready and he could not wait to impale himself on the monstrous, intimidating, hungry cock that belonged to Asami. He wished Asami let him but Asami had not.

“That's okay,” said Asami, his voice flat and calm as if he was not aroused at all. “If I'm sick, you can take care of me. I'll order special nurse uniform for you.”

“You... have to... keep your hands... away from the nurse,” Akihito spoke again, heavily.

“You have my words,” Asami let go off Akihito's cock, however, before Akihito protested, he moaned as Asami pinched his nipple hard. Oh damn, he wanted Asami to stop playing and just fuck him until next Wednesday. Asami was ready, Akihito had coated his cock with gel and...

Akihito screamed at the top of his lungs when Asami entered him without warning.

“Keep your voice down, you're disturbing the neighbours,” teased Asami.

“No... they're... all... at works,” Akihito mumbled, not caring anymore whether the neighbours were actually in or not.

Asami gave him an amused smirk. “In that case...,” he said but he did not finish it. Instead, he shoved his hips upwards, his cock rubbed Akihito's sweet spot hard and Akihito moaned again, even louder this time.

After that, there was no stopping him. He moved fast, riding Asami hard, pumping pleasure into their bodies frantically despite of still being weak. Asami helped too, although Akihito wished that the man put his hands back on his erection instead of keeping on playing with his nipples. That was not bad either, that made him feel sexy. But he wanted to come too. He could not stand the pleasure anymore. His blood was throbbing loudly in his ears and his head felt like it was full of steaming. His voice had become hoarse for screaming Asami and the deity's name again and again.

“Please, please... ah... Asami... aaaa... no, please, please...,” Akihito had run out of words to beg Asami. Asami seemed to be enjoying this too much that he did not rush in getting orgasmed and that killed Akihito.

“I wish you're always this hot,” Asami said as he cupped Akihito's face.

“Nononono, don't speak, I'm going to faint!” Akihito whimpered.

“You're not,” Asami brought Akihito's face closer to his. “I won't let you.” And he kissed Akihito again. Akihito quickly searched for the man's tongue and sucked on the flesh as he held on to the last bit of his self control.

When he came he felt like his head exploded too. He fell face down on Asami's chest, breathing hard, feeling Asami flooding him with warm, thick fluid. It felt good lying like this. He felt much better suddenly.

“You're going to get sick,” he mumbled into Asami's chest, brushing his lips on the man's skin, tasting the saltiness of the man’s sweat-covered skin with the tip of his tongue.

Asami only hn-ed as he ruffled Akihito's hair.

Akihito wanted to get up, but he felt too weak to do that. Besides, Asami did not push him away. He tried not to close his eyes as he would fall asleep if he did that, however, Asami massaged his scalp gently that he instantly dosed off, purring against Asami's body.

* * * *  
Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Clumsily, Akihito lifted the bowl of soup from the kitchen table and brought it to the dining table. He tried not to think about how the lacy panties he was wearing were biting into his ass. He was still upset for having to wear the panties. The nurse dress was okay, although it was too short, it did not even cover his ass completely, and it was one size too small for him. At least it was made of soft cotton. But the panties were a different story. The lace, although as soft as the cotton fabric of the dress, bit into his skin. They made him not being able to stop thinking how he could fit into them despite of they were being tiny and skimpy. They could even cover his cock completely.

Now, as he walked stiffly to the dining table, balancing a bowl of soup in his two hands, he felt the lace brushing across his cock with his every movement and that made him feel awkward. He knew that he had to stop thinking about his cock, because if he did not do it, his focus might stray and he might drop the bowl and the soup. Still the lacy panties did not free him from such thought.

He was glad that the distance between the kitchen table and the dining table was not far. Only a few steps, and he placed the bowl on the table, in front of Asami, who was sitting on the dining chair in his silk chamber robe.

“I don't want to eat,” Asami said, his voice hoarse from the cough he had been having for the past two days.

“Oh yes, you have to eat,” Akihito insisted as he put his hands on his hips, putting a stern expression on his face, which he knew looked ridiculous because he was wearing that tiny button-down nurse dress and lacy panties. “I have taken the time to cook this. I even bought fresh ingredients. I didn't just toss a canned soup into the microwave like what I had when I was sick. Not to mention that I had to do eat all in this stupid dress.”

Asami lifted his head, smirking at him. “Did you go to the supermarket in that dress too?'

Akihito gave him a nasty scowl as a reply.

“You look good in that,” said Asami, and before Akihito saw it, Asami had slipped his hand beneath the dress to feel his lace covered ass. Akihito yelped. “I want to rip your panties off.”

“Shut up and eat,” Akihito snapped. “You haven't eaten anything since last night. And you're not fucking me while you're still sick.”

Asami gave him an expression that reminded him of a very small pup. “But I need something nutritious,” Asami said. 

Akihito sighed deeply. He crossed his arms under his chest.

“Well, you have to try to get completely healed,” he said. “You look miserable.”

“And you look good enough to eat,” Asami squeezed his hip. “Get on the table and I'll eat you.”

“No!” Akihito swatted Asami's hand away. 

Asami batted his eyelids, he looked sad and hurt. “Please,” he whispered.

“No,” Akihito repeated. He took the spoon. “Come on, be a good boy. I'll feed you. Otherwise, I'll put you in the hospital. You won't be able to molest the nurse there.”

Asami chuckled. “And why did you think I haven't done that already?”

Akihito curled his nose. “Shut up and don't play smart with me,” he spooned the soup. “Now, open your mouth.”

Asami did. Akihito took one step closer so he could hold onto Asami's chin while he slid the spoonful soup into Asami's mouth. He watched as Asami closed his mouth around the spoon handle and swallowed the soup. The way Asami did that made him stir below his navel.

“I'd rather swallow something else,” Asami said after the spoon left him.

Akihito only gritted his teeth as he spooned the soup again.

Asami swallowed the second spoon of soup with his hands groping Akihito's ass. Akihito stayed still, trying not to get affected by the ministration. When he pulled the spoon out of Asami's mouth, Asami pulled him closer.

“You smell nice,” Asami whispered very, very softly that Akihito almost did not hear it.

“Don't even have any ideas,” Akihito pushed Asami's hands away from his ass again. He had started to feel his cock protesting, demanding to be freed from the lace.

“I miss you,” Asami buried his face into Akihito's groin.

Akihito stiffened, his grip on the spoon tightening. Behind the skirt and panties, his cock danced in joy as Asami rubbed his nose and lips against it. It took him some seconds before he managed to think of what he had to say. He said, ”That's why you have to get well soonest, that we can play capture and molest again.” However, he felt that he did not sound very convincing.

“You don't know how bad it feels for me, to have you here and not being able to touch you,” Asami continued speaking, his voice soft and sad. He had stopped rubbing his nose across Akihito's groin, he was kissing his cock through the dress and panties fabrics.

Akihito took a deep breath, trying to calm down the goosebumps on his stomach. He decided that fever must have made Asami out of his mind. The man had never seduced him like this before. Or he must be desperate.

However, he should not give up. He should push Asami’s face away from his crotch. He slid his fingers into Asami’s hair. 

Asami purred. His lips vibrated against Akihito’s cock, creating sparkles all over his body. Akihito tightened his fingers in Asami’s fingers but he did not remember to pull Asami’s head away from him. He suddenly lost his ability to think.

He felt the panties slide down, past his hips, down, down and he felt Asami’s hot breath against the sensitive skin of his erection.

Akihito held his breath.

“You can sit on the table to be more comfortable,” he heard Asami’s voice but it did not register in his steam-full brain.

It was only when his naked ass hit the table top that he realized that Asami had lifted him up and put him there. He batted his eyelashes, trying to gather words into his steam-full brain, however, he ended up watching as Asami pulled his panties down along his legs. The head of his erection peeked from under the skirt, its one eye literally winked at him at the freedom.

“Let’s get this out of the way, this is such a rare Noritake collection,” Asami mumbled as he lifted the soup bowl from the table and moved it into the chair.

Akihito opened his mouth in attempt of speaking, but he got his lips sealed by a kiss. He grabbed the collar of Asami’s robe, holding on, meaning to keep a safe distance between their crotches. Asami seemed to get the message, he stayed still where he was while he ravished Akihito’s mouth thoroughly. Yet, under the skirt, his hands were gripping Akihito’s hips hard, as if reminding Akihito how they actually felt around his erection.

Akihito inhaled deeply when Asami broke the kiss. He was burning inside and he was sweating despite of the fact that the penthouse was fully air-conditioned. A small voice at the back of his head told him to push Asami away, however, his hands were gripping the collar of Asami's robe even tighter.

“I'll do it on the table,” Asami whispered, his lips brushing Akihito's neck lightly, so light that it made Akihito tremble with desire to be touched.

“No,” Akihito whimpered. He did not believe the table could not be strong enough to carry their weight. Unlike Asami’s desk in his office.

“Mmmm,” Asami mumbled, and bit Akihito's neck with his lips.

Akihito could not think anymore. He did not fight when Asami pushed him further to the center of the table.

“You can lie down if you want to,”Asami whispered again, his hands were popping open the buttons of Akihito's dress very slowly.

“I...,” Akihito opened his mouth, feeling as if steam came out from the heat. He forgot what he was going to see and winced as Asami bit his nipple. Again, he let Asami push him down to the table and he lay flat on his back.

Asami finally climbed onto the table, and contrary to Akihito’s thought, the table proved to be sturdy enough. It did not even made any creaking sound. 

Asami hovered above him, bracing his elbows and he began kissing Akihito again in bits and pieces, starting from the tip of Akihito’s nose. Akihito stayed still, holding his breath, afraid that if he moved even one finger or breathed or made the softest sound, all the miracle of the pleasure would break and disappear. When Asami went down to his neck, he lifted his chin, giving Asami all access, which Asami took without hesitation. He bit Akihito’s neck gently again, and then lapped the bitten skin with his tongue, and Akihito whimpered.

Still not using his hands, Asami went even lower and used his tongue to trace Akihito’s skin, from under the neck, along his check, shifting the front part of the dress open with his teeth. Akihito felt his cock twitched in happiness, anticipating hot mouth around it to pump even more pleasure and release it from the maddening desire. However, Asami did not seem to want to rush. He ran his tongue very slowly, leaving hot wet trail everywhere. He took time to molest Akihito’s nipples until they stood up perkily and as happy as Akihito’s cock. Meanwhile, Akihito could not stand the heat inside his body anymore.

Akihito growled in frustration when all Asami did was pecking the tip of his erection and lapping his precome. A desperate ‘no’ escape his lips.

Asami moved up again, hovering above his face, smiling down at him. “It’s your punishment,” he said slowly, “for not letting me touch you while you’re so close to me.”

Akihito wanted to tell Asami that Asami had never held back before so there was no reason why he should in this case, however, he ended up moaning because Asami kissed his neck again, at the same time he ground his hips against Akihito’s hips. He was sporting an erection as hard as Akihito, and perhaps as painful, and that thought made Akihito terribly excited because he knew he would get fucked, soon, and orgasm. He lifted his knees up.

Asami laughed against Akihito’s skin. “Glad to know that you’re desperate too.”

Should he not be this aroused, Akihito would have scowled. Instead, he writhed, “Asami… Asami… oh…”

Asami bit his neck again. “Just a little bit more, Akihito-kun,” he whispered softly, rubbing their erections together in a way that drove Akihito crazy. “Juuuuuust a little bit more.”

Akihito dug his teeth into his lower lip, trying to hold on to the last bit of his self-control and sanity. He could not wait a little bit more, he wanted this now. Or else.

Asami lifted his body up again, the lost of contact between their erections made Akihito felt empty. Asami kissed Akihito’s temple gently, then he leaned down to take Akihito’s lips again. Akihito opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into Asami’s mouth. Asami welcomed him and began sucking his tongue in earnest. Akihito lifted his legs even higher.

He arched sharply when Asami finally entered him in one hard, languorous stroke, right to the hilt, hitting Akihito’s sweet spot at the first try that made Akihito gasp. He took a deep breath, inhaling Asami’s scent into his lungs, feeling fulfilled and complete all of the sudden.

Still kissing Akihito, Asami began moving, very slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid that if he did it slightly faster, they would slip off the slippery table. Akihito knew that if Asami did not seal his lips, he would have begged the man to go faster and harder.

Asami released him from the kiss so Akihito could moan his name every time he had his sweet spot rubbed by Asami’s cock again and again. Akihito felt like his body was gleaming as brightly as the sunlight flooding the dining room through the series of windows at the wall. He was sparkling with every move and he could not wait to reach the top of the mountain with Asami.

Orgasm was terribly messy but they came together and for Akihito, that made up for the messiness. Asami stayed still, looking down, watching lines of semen splashing out of Akihito’s cock, as he spurted his own inside Akihito. Akihito stared at the ceiling, catching his breath, his fingers gripping Asami’s hair tightly. He did not remember having ever moaned that loud. It was good that Asami’s penthouse was sound-proof, otherwise, his voice must have shaken the whole building.

When Akihito had stopped coming. Asami lowered his head and began lapping his stomach, purring like a happy cat getting a bowl of cream. When he got to Akihito’s spent cock, he took the softening flesh into his mouth, sucking it gently, brushing his tongue across the slit to clean it thoroughly.

Akihito sighed happily. He felt very, very warm.

* * * *  
tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The picture was perfect. Asami was clearly talking to the minister outside Club Sion. The presence of the minister itself was questionable, and now he was talking to Asami in a way that suggested that they were having something confidential going on. It would make a spectacular headline for tomorrow's newspapers and Akihito would be memorized forever as the photographer who took the phenomenal scene.

If he could take the picture.

Happy as he was for finally getting the perfect shot for his career, Akihito had trouble balancing his camera in his trembling hands. He wished he used a small digital camera instead of the one with big lens like this. However, he was on a rooftop of a building, five hundred meters away from Club Sion. A digital camera would not be able to do the task. 

Akihito took a deep breath. He was not dizzy nor having a headache. He only felt feverish, and he had trouble to focus. His hands were trembling all the time, they felt too weak to hold chopsticks, let alone holding a camera with heavy long-range lens.

Akihito tried to focus once again. Asami was still there with the minister. He looked as if he knew that Akihito was snooping on him, and he posed, knowing very well that Akihito would once again fail in taking his picture. Frankly speaking, Akihito was almost certain that he would blow this off again. But he needed this, he had to do this. He needed the money. He had been sick for one week, then he was stranded in Asami's penthouse for ten days to care for the man while he was sick. He had not been working for more than two weeks now and he had bills to pay.

He wondered now if he could ask some money from Asami.

Akihito frowned at his own thought. That was not acceptable. He was a fully grown adult and he could handle this. He had gone through the worse, and trying to take pictures while he was having a fever was not even the worst part. All he had to do was keep his hands steady and press the button to capture the picture. It was as easy as pie.

Except that, both Asami and minister had gone. They had slipped away when Akihito was busy musing about his sickness.

Letting out a very deep sigh, although he found himself not annoyed at the slightest, Akihito lowered to the cold concrete floor of the rooftop. He felt drained. He felt hot and cold fighting to take over his body. He felt like something was burning inside him, yet he was shivering despite of the layers of clothing he was wearing, He had better gone home and slept but his body refused to obey his brain to move, so he just sat there, breathing slowly.

The footsteps on the hard floor coming towards him sounded wrong. They sounded a little lighter. It sounded almost as if Asami's bulky bodyguards had lost some weights and frankly, Akihito could not imagine them being slimmer. That just did not suit them well. He would be able to knock them down if they were slimmer. In fact, their weights were their biggest advantages.

The shoes, when they came into Akihito's sight, also looked out of place. Akihito had never paid attention to the bodyguard's shoes before, however he knew that they would not be wearing a pair of shiny leather patent Prada. He knew those shoes were Prada, he had just taken a shot of them for fashion section of a magazine around the time before this fever frenzy started.

The shoes meant that... not believing it, Akihito lifted his eyes. They met Asami's eyes. 

“Can't trust your bodyguards anymore?” he tried to mock, but his voice was too weak to sound convincing. He was more annoyed that he could not force himself to scowl.

Asami only plucked his cigarette from between his lips and blew a steady stream of smoke into the chilly night air. He dropped the half-burnt cigarette to the floor and crushed it with the tip of his Prada shoes, then he crouched down.

Next thing Akihito knew, he was bouncing on Asami's shoulder as the man carried him away. Hajime finally showed up to gather Akihito's stuff.

Thirty minutes later, he was back in Asami's bed, all naked except for his briefs and he did not even understand why Asami let him keep the briefs. Nevertheless, it was good to lie on the comfortable bed, in a warm room, under a thick blanket, being embraced by a pair of strong arms into a warm, hard body. He thought that Asami would fuck him right away just as soon as the man tossed him to the bed, but no, Asami only lay behind him, hugging him and he did not do anything else although, unlike Akihito, he was completely naked. That made Akihito happy as well as awkward because it seemed strange for Asami to not taking advantage out of him. However, he was too weak to think about it and falling asleep in Asami's arms seemed to be a good way to spend the rest of the night.

He woke up sweating from the root of his hair to his toes, yet he felt a lot better. He carefully pushed the blanket away, afraid to disturb Asami as Asami was clearly asleep, still hugging him. Outside the penthouse, the morning had been broken, yet Akihito knew that Asami was not a morning person. He would probably sleep for another four hours. Meanwhile, Akihito had things to do.

He shifted carefully, wondering how to get away from Asami's embrace without waking Asami up.

“Morning,” Asami mumbled in his hair and Akihito stiffened against him.

“I thought you're asleep,” Akihito said.

“I was, yes,” Asami tightened his arms around Akihito's body. “You're sweating.”

“Yeah,” Akihito nodded.

“Have you felt better?”

Akihito nodded again, murmuring 'thank you'.

“Good,” Asami said. “Because it was not nice, to feel aroused all night without being able to release it.”

Akihito batted his eyelids, trying to register the words in his brain. “What do you mean?” the words escaped his mouth, then he gasped because he suddenly understood. “No, I'm still sick, you can't do it to me.”

Asami laughed deeply. He sounded very sensual. “All you have to do is lie down and I'll do the rest.”

“No!” Akihito snapped at the same time he tried to aggressively struggle from Asami's arms. “Let me go, I have an appointment at the newspaper's office.”

“What for? You have failed your mission,” Asami said as he forced Akihito to turn around. “Might as well let me pay your bills.”

“I don't want your filthy money,” Akihito blurted. 

“I can take it from some legal accounts if you want,” Asami insisted as he put his hands on Akihito's hips and pulled Akihito forward to give him the feel of his morning hard-on. “Have I told you how I like it when you're hot like this?”

Akihito gritted his teeth. He could not believe that his cock had stirred at the feel of Asami's erection, even when there was the fabric of his briefs in between. “I'm not hot. I have a fever.”

“I can't see the difference,” said Asami.

“Look, if you screw me, you'll get sick again.”

“Yeah? So what? I've been there before.'

“But...” Akihito did not get to protest, he got kissed. Hard and hot, and he melted almost automatically. In fact, after several seconds, he pushed Asami to lie on his back on the bed and crawled on top of the man, both sets of lips still fused. Asami pulled his briefs down and out of the way, which Akihito found rather relieving.

After that, Asami rolled them around to take the top position again, which Akihito did not mind at the slightest. He snaked his arms around Asami’s neck, holding on tightly as they began a tongue battle.

Akihito had to break the battle because once again, he felt so hot inside that his brain was steaming. He needed fresh air. And while he opened his mouth to suck in even more oxygen as his nose alone did not seem to be enough to do the job, he whimpered too, ”Oh, Asami, ah, please…”

“Begging already?” mocked Asami. “I haven’t done anything yet.” He ground his hips hard against Akihito.

Akihito did not believe he had just begged. Breathing hard, he said, “I… let’s get… this… done… I… have… to… go…”

Asami smiled and kissed his temple. “Well, if you insist,” he whispered huskily in Akihito’s ear and bit the earlobe affectionately.

However, it was not like Asami would not take time to drive him crazy first. Asami lifted his body from Akihito, however, he kept his tongue on Akihito’s sweat-dampened skin. He ran his tongue along the skin, making Akihito shiver and tremble. Akihito wanted to tell Asami to be quick, yet his body enjoyed this very much that Akihito was afraid, if he opened his mouth, a moan would escape from between his lips, not coherent words.

Asami took his sweet-time licking sweat from Akihito’s body, as if not aware that Akihito had gotten completely aroused. Akihito had to grip the bed sheets hard, holding on to what remained of his sanity as pleasure and desire took over his body and brain. He bit his lower lip hard when Asami finally reached South and kissed his erection, stiff and throbbing and hot. Asami gently pushed his thighs apart. Akihito bent his knees up.

He moaned loudly when his cock disappeared into the wet and warm cavern of Asami’s mouth. He licked his dry lips and he gripped the bed sheets even tighter as Asami sucked on his erection fondly.

“Ssstop… stop… aaaaahh,” Akihito moaned again when Asami sucked him harder instead of stopping.

Just as Akihito thought he would explode inside Asami’s mouth, Asami released him. Akihito took a deep breath, feeling empty suddenly. Asami moved upwards and smiled at him. “I can do this forever,” he said before closing his mouth around Akihito’s left nipple tightly.

Akihito knew now that he would never be able to leave the penthouse, at least not today. But frankly speaking, that was the least of his concern. All he wanted now was for Asami to get in and pound hard into him. He could not bear the fore-play anymore.

“Mmm… you smell good,” Asami mumbled as he moved to the other nipple.

“No… oh God, no…,” Akihito writhed. “Just do it, just do it now.”

Asami smirked. 

Akihito almost could not wait for Asami to prepare himself with lube. In his opinion, Asami could be bothered with all the proper preparation for the second round. Akihito could not stand this one anymore, he just wanted this one to be over with, lubed or dry.

He gasped when Asami pushed into him in one hard stroke. “You could’ve told me,” he gritted his teeth.

“Ah, but I like it when you’re surprised like that,” said Asami lazily. He leaned down and put his lips on Akihito. Akihito wrapped his arms again around Asami’s neck, holding on tightly, and he lifted his knees up in the air. Then Asami began moving and together they descended to the pit of sexual madness.

* * * *

They were lying side by side on the bed, not embracing, not kissing and Akihito thought how weird it was. However, he did not have the energy to do anything but lying and feeling comfortable as much as he could. The fever had risen again, and judging from how hot was Asami’s skin, he knew that Asami had been infected again. Akihito still did not understand why Asami kept on doing stupid things like fucking him while he was sick.

“I’ve ordered a doctor to come and check on us,” Asami mumbled into his ear.

“That sounds like what you’re supposed to do before you fucked me,” said Akihito. He was pouting and he was picking on the blanket.

“Yeah, but… have I told you how much I like it when you’re hot?” Asami licked Akihito’s shoulders. Akihito winced.

The doorbell rang and soon there was a sound of the door being opened by the maid, followed by the sound of footsteps on the granite floor. Suddenly Akihito remembered that they were both naked. He shifted, intending to get off the bed and get something to wear, however, Asami grabbed him by the arm to keep him where he was.

The door was pushed open, and Fei Long entered. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and a white coat. Akihito’s eyes widened.

“Who wants to be examined first?” asked Fei Long. He was not smiling. He was tapping a riding crop on his hand.

* * * *

~End


End file.
